This invention relates to an alarm clock including a battery powered electromechanical transducer for driving a gear train which actuates an electric alarm signaling device at a predetermined alarm signaling time.
In assembling conventional alarm clocks of this type, it is the usual procedure to connect with lead wires the electric circuit, time detecting switches, battery and the buzzer which are disposed independently of each other. This construction has the disadvantages that it requires too many lead wires so that extra space for wiring and extra assembling steps for soldering those lead wires is necessary and that it is difficult to fix due to the complicated wiring.